Lifeline
by Alex Sambora
Summary: A story that will depict Ashe's second son's rise as Marquis, his love story, and the reinstatement of House Ondore. The main characters are Halim Ondore B'Nargin Dalmasca, Halim Ondore V to the people of Bhujerba, and Raanina "Raan" Bunansa. With dead former Marquis haunting the estate, how will Hali ever survive Bhujerba? Rated T for some material. Contains spoilers for Oji-Sama.
1. The King And The Marquis

Discliamer: I only own the charactes' children.

NOTE: DO NOT ASK ME WHY THERE IS A BALL JUST GO WITH IT!

WARNING: The proulog is pretty stupid, considering Hali is supposed to be the focus of the story. It's actually just so you, the readers, can get used to him in a small dose before the real crap begins and so we can get a bit of an exposition on him and in a few chapters, you'll see why.

XxXxXxXxX

Proulog-The King And The Marquis

XxXxXxXxX

_**Seventh month of 734 O.V.**_

_**Rabanastre, Dalmasca**_

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you King Rassler B'Nargin Dalmasca. May peace reign your rule. Faram."

Rassler, or Rass when not being formal, carefully stood up so as not to throw the crown that now perched on his head off. Formerly prince, the now-king looked to his people and raised a hand in a salute-wave. While he faced the crowd, he looked behind his mother to his three younger brothers-the oldest of them, Halim, whom they called Hali, the future Marquis of Bhujerba; the middle younger brother, Raminas, whom the called Rami, the fiancee of Emperor Larsa and Lady Penelo Solidor; and the youngest of his brothers, Reks, who was the lover of Al-Cid Margrace's daughter. He could tell that at least Hali was jealous due to the way he was clapping. He would have to speak to him later.

"People of Dalmasca," he former Queen Ashelia called out, causing her son to look at her as well, "Please, treat my son the same way you have treated me and my brothers and father before their deaths."

More applause. The rest of the royal family lined up in age order, from Ashe to Reks, and bowed one at a time. There was clamour and murmurs as Vaan, the princes' father, led the younger three inside. Once the square had cleared for everyone to get ready for the coronation ball, Ashe turned to Rass.

"Rass," she said, smiling, "you've made your father and I so proud. Us and your brothers are happy for you."

"Hali didn't seem that way," Rass pointed out as the two proceeded back inside.

"Hali just has an odd way of showing happiness. Kind of like his name sake." Ashe looked down, a tear forming in her eye. Rass noticed.

"Mother?" Ashe snapped to attention. "What was he like? Uncle Halim, I mean."

"Well, Rass, we weren't really related. He and my father were just such sworn friends that they acted almost like brothers and I loved him like an uncle. He was a very god man though. When you brother becomes Marquis his official title will be Marquis Halim Ondore V."

There was a silence. Rass was confused.

"But he'll still be Prince Halim Ondore B'Nargin Dalmasca here, right?" he asked.

"Of course," Ashe replied. "When Halim IV died and I took over, they told me they didn't want to be taken over by someone else, be it Archadia or Dalmasca. Bhujerba had been ruled over by the Ondore family since the Galtean Alliance and they didn't want a change."

"So that's why he has Ondore in his name?"

"Yes. So when he became Marquis they could just shorten it to Halim Ondore."

"Oh!" Rassler clapped at his mother's slyness. "Loophole."

"Come, Rassler, let's wait for the guests to arrive."


	2. Neutral, Parts 1 And 2

Disclaimer: I only own Rami, Rass, Reks, Hali, Annie, Raan, and Mari.

NOTE: This is where it officially starts being about Hali. Also, if anyone can guess the pun on Annie's real name, I'll give you a cookie. (Hint: What is really close to Penelope?)

XxXxXxXxX

Chapter 1-Neutral, Parts 1 And 2

XxXxXxXxX

Halim Dalmasca leaned against the pillar, the wine glass cupped in his hand. Behind his back in his other was a bottle of madhu that he'd snuck from Bhujerba the previous weekend. I was ways like this that made him an icon in the eyes of the teenage girls in Rabanastre. He was neutral, though, as he knew that the people of Bhujerba would tolerate only one person not of the skycity in the ruling house and fate had chosen him. However, none of the Bhujerban girls peeked his interest.

He scanned the ballroom. His mother had bugged to him to dance with at least one girl "for your brother's sake, Hali". He scoffed and rolled his eyes, scanning the line of girls against the wall. They all looked desperate. Then his eyes landed on a blonde girl with dark brown eyes who looked not desperate, but anxious. Like she was trying to hide that she wanted someone to dance with her. Carefully, he made sure the madhu bottle was airtight and stuck it inside his coat pocket.

"Excuse me," he said, approaching the line of girls. They all looked at him and squeed with delight but then became sad when he offered his hand to the girl who didn't seem to pay attention to me. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," the girl replied after a few moments of shock. She took his hand and they strode to the middle of the floor, right inbetween Reks dancing with Maria Margrace and Rami dancing with Androme Solidor. so Ashe would see him. When he was sure she did, they moved to the end of the floor.

"You have pretty eyes." The girl blinked.

"Thank you, sir." It seemed like he was an expert at this, considering he was a lot better than she was at fast songs but the tempo changed after a few more moments and she became better at it. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did you pick me? There were a ton of other girls there." Hali smiled. He liked her and he didn't even know her name.

"They all seemed desperate. You seemed like you wanted to dance really bad but not as bad as they wanted and what kind of gentleman would I be if I let one like you slip to be like them?" The girl seemed a little shocked that his logic was so dark. "What is your name?"

"Raan," the girl replied. "What is yours?"

"My name's Hal-" Hali started but he stopped and thought about it. This was the first and possibly last chance he would ever get to have a girl fall in love with him regardless of who he is. "Haleq."

"Haleq? That's interesting."

"So's Raan. Is it short for something or is that what your name really is?"

"It's short for Raanina. I'm from House Bunansa."

Bunansa, huh? That name sounded familiar to Hali but he didn't know why. Instead, he kept asking questions.

"Would you like to go to one of the balconies and maybe just talk?" Raan nodded.

Hali sneaked two glasses of wine with them, dumping the contents in a flower pot, and when they reached the balcony he pulled out his bottle of madhu. He held it up.

"Would you like some?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Raan replied, her brow furrowed. "What is it?"

"This is a Bhujerban wine beverage called madhu. I got it while I was there last weekend."

"Haleq, were in Bhujerba last weeked?" Hali nodded. "What were you there for, vacationing?"

Hali froze. What was he supposed to say, that he was to be Marquis so his visits were actually very frequent? that would blow the whole thing over.

"Haleq?" Raan said.

"Uhhh, I-I'm the best friend of the future Marquis," Hali bluffed, not thinking she would believe it. What she said next pretty much proved she was a gulable person.

"Oh wow, really?!" She took the drink. "What is he like?"

"Not at all like people say he is. He's actually pretty cool." A thought suddnely struck him. "I've never seen blonde hair so pale before."

"My mother is a Viera."

"Really? That's awesome. But why don't you have the ears and dark skin?"

"I take more after my father."

"Raan?" a male voice suddenly called.

"Halim?" another voice, this one female, piped up. A look came over Hali's face. It was his mother.

A man with short, slickd back light brown hair and deep brown eyes, like Raan's sans the cinnamony tinge, wearing formal clothing ran on to the balcony, Ashe following.

"Raan," the male hume said.

"Hi, Daddy," Raan said, walking towards him. She turned to Hali. "Haleq this is my father Ffamran."

Of course.

That's why the name Bunansa sounded familiar.

Hali remembered his mother telling him that Ffamran Bunansa, then under the alias of Balthier, had helped to prevent Skyfortress Bahamut from falling and destroying Rabanastre. I'd taken a year but eventually they'd learned that Balthier and his Viera partner survived and escaped.

"Raanina, sweetheart, he's fooling you," Balthier said after a few moments of looking Hali up and down. "His name is not Haleq."

"Halim Ondore B'Nargin Dalmasca!" Ashe shouted, preventing Raan from replying. "You had me worried sick! The banquet is about to start!"

"Mother," Hali hissed through gritted teeth.

"Haleq, you're actually Prince Halim?" Raan asked, looking hurt that Hali had lied.

"I'm sorry I lied, Raan," Halim said. He was sincere. "All the other girls I've met like me just because of my position and they don't really see the real me. I'm not a neutral person because I'm the second son but rather because no girl will take the time to actually talk to me and get to know me and-"

Balthier and Ashe gasped when Raan locked lips with Hali.

"Your Majesty, I'm not mad because you didn't tell me you were of royal descent," Raan said when she let go. "I'm mad because you tried to convince me you were Haleq, best friend of Prince Halim."

"There was actually a bit where I didn't think you were buying it," Hali said.

"I'll start out your friend and if you want something more I'll be that." She took his hand in her and stroked it. "But if you start to think I only like you for your position then you can stop speaking to me and I'll accept that."

Silence.

"OK," Hali began. "But I have one rule."

"What?" Raan asked.

"Call me Hali."

Raan smiled and that night Hali was no longer neutral.


End file.
